Born This Way
by IrunwithWeres
Summary: Phoenix is no ordinary werewolf. You could say she's special. Of course she would fall for the last person her father excepts. But what happens when she is attacked and has to come out to the public? It is still kind of rough. I am looking for a beta if anyone feels up to the challenge. rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't choose this life. You could say it choose me. I'm a werewolf but I wasn't turned. I was born this way. You see my mother was a medicine woman and a werewolf. My father was a werewolf. I was born in the woods of Montana. My father was a lone wolf . He went a little crazy when my mother died giving birth to me. He would attack anyone that came close for fear they would take me from him. The Marrok sent Charles ,the only other born werewolf known to exit, to take care of my father. Only after he killed my father and everything was quiet did he hear me crying. He picked me up and took me back to the Marrok. He called the Marrok on his way back.

"Did you take care of the problem?"

"Yes but we have a situation."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

When Charles pulled up to the house the Marrok was waiting. Charles got out of the truck holding a bundle in his arms.

"What is this?"

" This is the situation I was talking about. I found her in the house. I think he was trying to protect her."

"What do you mean protect her."

"He kept saying you're not going to take her."

"I see. Well lets get her inside. I'll call Sam and have him look her over."

It didn't take Sam long to get there. He checked me over.

"She seems to be healthy. I would say she is no more than 4 months old. My question is where is her mother?"

"There was no one else in the house."

"Well someone is going to have to take care of her."

"Who did you have in mind Da?"

"Why not you Sam?"

"I don't know Da."

"You've always wanted a child and she needs someone that will take care of her and love her."

"I guess."

"OK then it's settled then. What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know. How about Phoenix."

"I think that is perfect."

Sam took me home. He cared for me for two weeks not realizing what I really was. It was the day of the full moon and we were at Bran's house. Sam was on the phone finding someone to watch me during the full moon hunt. Bran was holding me.

"She seems a little jumpy and agitated."

"She has been like that all day. I don't know what is wrong with her."

"Maybe she is sensing our emotions."

"Maybe."

Sam held me during the pack meeting. When they were getting ready to change he handed me to the babysitter which was the wife of one of the other wolves. I was sleeping but when she set me in the bassinet I opened my eyes.

"Sam what color are Phee's eyes?"

"Light blue."

"You might want to come look at this!"

Sam came running,

"What's wrong?"

"Her eyes are green."

"What do you mean? No they aren't. They are blue."

He gasped as he looked in the bassinet at me.

"Da come here. I think we might have a problem."

"Why what's going on."

"It's Phee. Her eyes aren't the only thing that has changed. Look at her face."

"This can't be. She's changing. Now it all makes sense. Her mother died to save her and her dad died protecting her."

"What do we do. I can't leave her here."

"I will wait to change til she is done and we will take her on the hunt with us. There is nothing else we can do."

After I was done changing they took a picture of me in my wolf form. Leah said I was a perfect match for Sam because I was pure white too. The only difference was our eyes. Sam never tried to hide my past from me. I always knew that Sam wasn't my real father but that didn't matter to me. In my eyes he was my father and that is all that matters. We lived in Montana til I was 16 then we moved in with Mercy in Tri Cities Washington. It wasn't all bad though because the Alpha of the Tri Cities pack had a daughter my age named Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse and I were instant friends. We did everything together. It was like having a sister. I told her everything. One day I was in the living room watching a movie when Ben walked in.

"What are you watching?"

"New Moon."

"Why would you want to watch a movie about vampires and werewolves when you are a werewolf and you know a vampire?"

"Because I like this movie that is why. And what does it matter. I like what people think vampires and werewolves would be like."

" Yeah right you just like to see Jacob with his shirt off. I know how teenage girls minds work."

"You think so do you. Jake has a nice body but I know someone with a better one."

"And who might that be?"

"Like I would tell you."

" I know why you won't tell me."

" And why is that?"

"Because your talking about me."

"What in the hell would make you think that?"

"Well if you aren't talking about me then tell me who it is."

"No then you would just go tell them. I'm not a stupid little girl like you think I am."

" I think you are a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them."

"Well thank you, I think. Now can you please be quiet so I can watch me movie."

" Fine."

I couldn't help but think about his comment for the rest of the movie. I kept wondering to myself what he thought of me. I could help but watch him out of the corner of my eye. Jesse plopped down beside me about half way through the movie. We watched the movie in silence after it was over I got up and went in the kitchen. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Ben any longer. Jesse followed me and grabbed my hand. She practically dragged me up the stairs to her room.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

" I mean you and Ben. You could almost cut the tension with a knife and you kept looking at him out of the corner of your eye."

"Nothing is going on."

"Don't lie to me Phee. I know you."

"He just said something that got me thinking."  
"And what could Ben have possible said that bothered you that much?"  
" He said that the only reason I liked that movie was because I liked to see Jacob with his shirt off and I said that I know someone with a better one. And when I wouldn't tell him who he assumed I was talking about him. I told him that I wouldn't tell him because then he would just tell them and that I wasn't just some stupid little girl like he thinks. Then he said that he thinks that I'm a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them. That got me to thinking what he thinks of me."

"That would make me wonder too. It was him you were talking about wasn't it?"

" Yes but I'm not going to tell him that now am I. I mean I can't like him can I?"

" Well do you like him."

"I don't know. Well yeah kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well he's hot and he's nice to me anyway and that smile."

"You have it bad."

"I do not shut up."

"Don't let your dad know. He will flip out."

"I know."

When it came time for the full moon hunt I had a hard time keeping my eyes off Ben. He knew it too and when my dad wasn't looking he smiled and winked at me so I flipped him off and turned my back to him. The next day I was on the computer when Ben walked in.

"Did you have fun at the hunt last night."

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Looked to me like you liked the scenery."

"What is that supposed to me?"

"I saw you looking at me."

"So I looked at you big deal."

"I didn't say it was a big deal. I'm just saying you better not let your dad see you looking."

"I can handle me dad. I mean what am I supposed to do wear a blind fold during the full moon hunt? What do you care anyway?"

"Well that's a little extreme and I don't care."

"Well then why don't you mind your own business and leave me alone."

"Fine I will."

After that Ben didn't bring it up again. He didn't treat me any different then he did before. It was two days before my seventeenth birthday, Ben, and Warren were on protection detail due to some rogue wolves in the area. We were sitting in the living room listening to music.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"I can't have what I really want."

"Why not?"

"It would cost too much."

" Yeah it would and it wouldn't be worth the trouble."

"How do you know Ben?"

"I don't. I just have a pretty good idea."

" Oh really is that a fact?"

"Yeah it is."

My eyes filled with tears so I put my head down to hide it.

" I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'll make something to eat while your in there."

"I'm not hungry."

I went to the bathroom and shut the door. I turned on the shower and lost it. I sat in the bottom of the shower and cried for what seemed like hours. When I came out Ben was gone.

"Where did Ben go?"

"I don't know. He seemed agitated and when I asked him what was wrong he said he had something to do."

"Alright then."

"Are you OK? You seem a little down in the dumps."

"I'm OK"

"No you aren't. Now tell me what is going on."

"Nothing it's just I'm almost seventeen and I've never had a real boyfriend and the guy I like doesn't seem to be interested in me at all. I'm starting to think there is something wrong with me."

"Trust me there is nothing wrong with you. If you ask me there is something wrong with him. You are a great person. You are beautiful, smart and funny."

"Thanks Warren."

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

The pack threw me a party on my birthday. I hadn't seen Ben in two days not since that night, so I was surprised when he showed up with a present. Adam and Mercy got me a gift card to hot topic. Jesse got me my favorite bands new CD, Warren got me a movie, my dad got me a stereo for my car, and Ben got me two front row tickets to see my favorite band in concert. After the party was over and everyone left. I thought it was just me so I put in the CD Jesse got me and sat down on the couch.

"Hey can we talk?"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk about the other night."

"Yeah what about it?"

I had tears in my eyes again but this time I didn't hide them.

"I'm not worth the trouble. I get it you don't have to explain."

"Yes I do. You have it all wrong. It's not you that's not worth the trouble believe me you are. It's me that's not worth the trouble."

"Yeah right. You don't want me and that's fine."

" Yes I do want you. I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my life."

"Yeah you have a funny way of showing it. What were your exact words? Oh yeah 'yeah it would and it isn't worth the trouble'."

"Well I couldn't come right out and say what I really wanted to say in front of Warren now could I?"

"And what was it that you really wanted to say. There is no one here but you and me, so come on say it."

"Yeah it would cost a lot but I don't care. I want you. You are all I can think about. When I see another guy look at you I just want to rip their throats out. I am tired of having to hide how I feel about you. I would love to be able to show it but I can't. Those concert tickets are the only way I could think of to be able to hold you without getting my head ripped off by your dad and I will gladly take it. Even if it's only for one night."

"I don't know what to say. You did a damn good job of hiding the way you feel that's for sure. I hate having to hide the way I feel about you too. I wanted to rip the heads off of all the girls you date. Every time I saw you with someone I would bite my tongue and call them skanks under my breath. I wanted to ask if you would go to the concert with me but I wasn't going to do it with my dad right there. I dream every night about being in your arms and always wake up disappointed because it's just a dream. I wouldn't care if we got caught because it would be worth it. I couldn't think of anyone more worth my time than you."

When I was done talking Ben grabbed my waist, pulled me toward him and kissed me as he slid his arms around me. Just as we pulled apart someone walked through the door. It was my dad.

"Hey I just got called into the hospital. Could you stay here until Warren gets here? I know you had plans to go out tonight."

"Yeah that's fine. I decided not to go out anyway."

"Hey dad about the concert. I know I have to have a babysitter so I was thinking that since Ben paid for the tickets he could be my bodyguard. Would that be OK?"

"I guess if Ben is OK with it so am I."

"It's fine with me."

"When is the concert?"

"Friday at 7."

"OK I have to go."

"Later Dad love you."

"Love you too."

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah I know right. My dad usually does what I want."

"Must be nice to be daddy's little girl."

"It is pretty nice. You know what would be even nicer?"

"What would that be?"  
"To be able to say I'm your girl."

"Maybe someday soon you will be able to. Now what do you want to do?"

"I want to watch new moon."

"Really why? Never mind I know why. You want to see Jacob with his shirt off again."

"That's not the reason I like the movie so much. Besides I would rather see someone else with his shirt off anyway, It's that line in the movie where Bella finds out what he is and he says I was born this way I can't help what I am. What I'm not the right kind of monster for you. It really hits home for me. I kind of know where he's coming from. I kind of feel like that sometimes."

"Trust me you are not a monster."

"I know it's just sometimes at school people will tease me and call me a freak and I will get mad and my wolf eyes will show and people get scared. I'm really lucky Jesse is there to pull me away and calm me down or there might have been a few less people in my school."

"You can't let them get to you. People are scared of what they don't understand."

"I know. It was just easier in Montana because I didn't have to hide what I was. They already knew."

"Yeah that would suck, but you have me now."

I laughed and he leaned over and kissed me right as Warren walked in.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"It's not what it looks like."

"Really because it looks like you two were just making out on the couch."

"It was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss, my ass. All that stuff that happened the other day makes perfect sense now. You got upset over what he said and he got upset because you got upset. This is just fucking great. Now what am I supposed to do."

"Please don't tell my dad or Adam. I want to be the one to tell my dad. Plus that is only the second time it has happened."

"I won't tell them but so help me little girl you better."

"I will I just have to figure out how to first."

"Well you better do it soon it won't get any easier that's for sure. And that better not happen again at least not were anyone can walk in on it. What if I would have been your father or Adam for that matter."

"I would be in deep shit."

"No both of you would be in deep shit."


	4. Chapter 4

For the next couple of days we were careful not to do anything that would raise suspicion and Warren kept his word and didn't say anything about what he saw. When Friday came around I was excited at the prospect of being with Ben without prying eyes. I couldn't find anything that I liked that my dad would let me leave the house in. I finally decided on my favorite pair of jeans and a halter top that didn't show to much skin. I curled my hair and put it up in a pony tail. When I walked down the stairs Ben and my dad were waiting for me.

"You look beautiful honey."

"Thanks dad."

"Hey Sam I was wondering if I could take her out to dinner after the concert?"

"Yeah that's fine with me just have her home no later than 1."

"I will. You ready Phee."

"Yeah I'm ready. I'll see you later dad."

"Have fun."

When we got to the truck he opened the door for me and closed it when I was in. When he got in and started the truck, he looked at me.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just can't believe that I get you all to myself for the whole night. Did I tell you that you look amazing?"

"Well thank you. You don't look too bad yourself? Now can we get out of this driveway?"

"Yeah let's go."

When we got to the stop sign at the end of the road he leaned over and kissed me. I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling. When we got to the concert he put his arm around me as we walked in. I was loving every minute of it and when the concert started he stood behind me with his arms around my waist. He put his head on my shoulder and sang every song into my ear. When we got back in the truck, I looked at him and smiled.

"You know you have a great voice."

"Well thank you. I usually don't sing in front of anyone. I'm kind of shy."

"You shy. I don't think so."

"Well not usually but I've heard so many people sing that can't that I was afraid I was one of them."

"Well trust me you are not one of them. Where are we going to eat?"

'"Well I was thinking about that new Italian place."

"That sounds great. I love Italian."

We got to the restaurant and ordered our food. I had the ravioli and he had lasagna. While we were waiting for our food he put his arm around me and kissed me. I smiled and grabbed his hand. The waitress smiled as she brought the food to us. When we got back to Adam's, he shut the car off and I gave him a kiss.

"I had a really good time tonight."

"I'm glad. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Me too. I better get in there looks like dad is waiting. I hope he didn't see."

"Yeah that might be bad."

I got out of the car and waved as I opened the door. My dad and Adam were waiting for me with their arms crossed. I shut the door and smiled.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was great."

"Looked like it."

"What do you mean looked like it? Were you spying on me?"

"No I wasn't. Adam got a picture sent to him from one of his employees."

"What so Adam had someone spying on me?"

"No I did not have someone spying on you. I didn't even know he was going to the concert. He sent me a picture because he knew that you were Sam's daughter and he has seen Ben at Mercy's garage."

"What's the big deal? So he had his arms around me."

"It wasn't a big deal until the I got a call from the waitress at the restaurant. She happens to be the wife of one of the wolves and she was concerned about what she saw going on between the two of you. Not to mention what we just saw with our own eyes."

"Are you mad?"

"Well I'm not happy that's for sure. Of all the guys in the world, you had to fall for Ben? He will hurt you. He might not mean to but he will it is just the way he is. Do you even know if he likes you the way you like him?"

"I don't know. You would have to ask him. And you don't know that for sure. That's just what you think will happen. What happens now?"

"Well you are grounded for a month for going behind my back.."

"Are you going to let us be together?"

"We haven't decided yet. We will have a talk with Ben first."

Just then Ben walked through the door.

"Ben kitchen now."

"Phee you go upstairs."

I smiled at Ben and mouthed sorry then walked up the stairs. I knew that they wouldn't start talking til they thought I was in Jesse's room so I opened the door and closed it then tiptoed to the top of the stairs to listen in.

"Ben sit down. We need to talk."

"Yes sir."

"I got a very interesting picture message on my phone tonight and a very interesting phone call. Would you like to guess what they were about?"

"I'm guessing me and Phee."

"Yes and would you like to explain yourself?"

"First off I would like to say I'm sorry for not coming to you first, but I'm not sorry for what happened tonight. I wouldn't change that for the world. I like Phee a lot and I have for a while now. She smart, funny, and beautiful."

"That doesn't change the fact that she is seventeen years old Ben. She is my daughter and I'm not going to let anyone hurt her."

"I would never hurt her Sam and I wouldn't let anyone else either. I would never do anything that she didn't want to or that I didn't feel she was ready to do."

"Ben do you love my daughter because it sounds to me like you do."

"Yes I do Sam. I don't know when it happened but it did."

"You stay right there we will be right back."

"What do you think Adam? You know him better than I do."

"We both know he's telling the truth. They both are we would smell it if they weren't."

"Yes but that's not the question. The question is do we let them be together or make them wait til she's 18?"

"I don't see the harm in letting them be together now. I am his Alpha. I will just give him an order no sex until she is 18."

"That sounds good to me."

I heard someone stand up when they walked back in the kitchen.

"Ben we decided that it would do no good to make you wait so you can be together as long as there is no sex til she is 18. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

I came running down the stairs and hugged my dad then I hugged Ben.

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

"I love you too. Now don't make me regret this."

"You won't."

"I assume you heard the conversation so I don't have to repeat myself."

" Yes Dad I heard no sex til I'm 18."

"Your still grounded."

"OK"

"I'm going to go home and get ready for work."

"OK see you in the morning."

"I am going to go to bed."

"OK good night Adam."

Ben and I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I thought I was dead meat when I walked in and saw Adam and my dad."

"Yeah I thought your dad was going to rip me apart."

"I can't believe they are letting us be together. I thought for sure my dad wouldn't let it happen."

"Like I said it must be nice to be daddy's little girl."

"Well you know it does have it's advantages."

"We have to make this official you know. So here goes. Phee would you be my girlfriend?"

"Well I don't know."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. Of course I will."

"That's more like it. Now get over here."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

I scooted closer to him and he leaned over and kissed me. I straddled him as he deepened the kiss. He stopped kissing me and started kissing down my jaw to my neck and back up as I nibbled on his ear. He grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me again. I felt him stir under me so I broke the kiss and moved so I was sitting on his lap.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because you were getting a little excited."

"So I can handle it."

"Yeah you can I can't."

"I see."

"You want to watch a movie with me?"

"Yeah here lay down."

"Only if you lay down with me."

We laid down on the couch and he wrapped his arms around me. I hit play on the DVD player and was asleep within the first fifteen minutes. I woke up to Ben singing Good Morning Beautiful in my ear.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. How did you sleep."

"I slept like a rock."

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"What did I say?"

"It doesn't matter it wasn't anything bad so don't worry about it."

"That's easy for you to say. Ben you aren't the one that talks in your sleep."

"I'm going to go take a shower and brush my teeth."

"OK I'll be here."

I went in the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out and shut the water off I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah"

"Hey it's me let me in."

"Hey Jesse. What's up?"

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah. I thought my dad and yours were going to kill me when I got home though."

"Why what happened?"

"Well one of your dad's employees sent him a picture message of me and Ben with Ben's arms wrapped around me and then the waitress at the restaurant just happens to be the wife of a wolf and called your dad because she was concerned about me and Ben's behavior."

"What did they say? Were they mad?"

"Of course they were mad. I got grounded for a month but on the bright side me and Ben are together now."

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"How did you pull that one off?"

"I have no idea but I'm not complaining. The only restriction is no sex til I'm eighteen."

"I can't believe that your dad is letting you date Ben."

"I know right. I did hear one thing that I don't think Ben realizes I heard."

"Really what's that?"

"He told my dad that he loves me."

"No way Ben said that?"

"Yeah and apparently I talk in my sleep."

"Yeah you do."

"Well thanks for telling me. I said something in my sleep last night and Ben won't tell me what I said. All he said is not to worry about it because it wasn't anything bad."

"Well that would make me worry."

"I am worried."

"You want me to try and get it out of him?"

"That would be awesome."

"OK I will talk to him."

"OK I'll sit at the top of the stairs and listen."

"OK"

Jesse bounced down the stairs calling Ben's name.

"What's up Jesse?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you?"

"About?"  
"Phee."

"What about her?"

"Nothing I just wanted to know how things went last night."

"They went great. I think. Why did she say something to you?"

"Oh Ben are you insecure? That's cute."

"No I'm not insecure. I was just wondering if she said anything to you."

"Nothing she just told me that she had a great time and she also told me what happened when she got home. You know with the parentals. Did you know she talks about you in her sleep?"

"Yes."

"Really how do you know she talks about you?"

"Because she did it last night."

"Really what did she say?"

"She said she loves me."

"Did she really?"

"Yes."

"Well how do you know she was talking about you?"

"Because she said 'I love you Ben'."

"Cool but I already knew that. She says that all the time."

"Really?"

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you love her?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I'm her best friend and I'm on her need to know tree. Plus I want to make sure you aren't going to hurt her."

"Yes I do love her but don't tell her I want to be the one to do it. Don't worry Jesse you don't have to worry about me hurting her and if anyone else does they will have me to deal with."

"Well good. That's all I wanted to know. I will leave you alone now."

I knew that was my que to come downstairs. I came down the stairs and right to Ben.

"You feel better beautiful?"

"Much better. Now what are we doing today seeing as I can't leave the house."

"Well we could order pizza and watch movies."

"Sounds good to me. I still haven't watched the movie I got for my birthday."

"I'll order the pizza."

"We will go in the living room and set up the movie."

Ben and I went in the living room. When we got in the living room Ben sat down on the couch and pulled me down with him. I smiled and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

My dad let me off a week early for good behavior. The first thing Ben and I did was go to dinner and a movie. The first football game of the year was on Friday but Ben couldn't go because he had things to do for Adam. The rogues were taken care of so I decided to go by myself.

"Hey I'm headed to the football game."

"OK have fun and stay out of trouble."

"I always stay out of trouble Dad."

"I don't know about that one."

"Shut up Ben. You are not helping."

"I wasn't trying to. Don't have too much fun without me."

"I won't. I'm going to meet up with Jesse and Gabrielle at the game."

"OK see you later."

I was walking across the parking lot when some boys walked up to me.

"Hey look it's freak girl."

"Leave me alone guys."

"No I don't think we can do that you see I know what you are."

"Yeah and what is that."

"You are one of those werewolves."

"No I'm not. I don't know who told you that but they are lying."

"No see I was up in Montana a couple of years ago and I remember seeing you there."

"Why would you be up there?"

"My brother was sick and someone told my parents that the change would save him. So they went up there to talk to this Bran Cornick guy. But he told us that he wouldn't change anyone under eighteen. My brother died before he turned eighteen"

"I wasn't turned. I was born this way."

That's when he slugged me in the face. I fell on the ground and he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me behind the building were no one could see.

"You are lying. What makes you so special? Is it because you are that Bran guys granddaughter?"

"I'm not special. I'm telling you I was born this way. I wasn't turned."

Maybe this will make her talk and then he stabbed me in the stomach with something. When I screamed he hit me again.

"Now lets try this again. What makes you so much better than my brother? Why did they let him die but not you?"

"I'm telling you. I was born this way."

"Well I'm going to make you wish they had let you die."

He started to take off my pants and I struggled.

"No please don't."

"Shut up bitch."

That's when he hit me several more times in the face. He had his friend hold me down and as he rapped me. Then he held me down for his friend. Before he left he jabbed something into the stab wound in my stomach.

"I hope the silver I put in the wound kills you. You lying fucking bitch."

I just laid there crying and shaking. I finally got in my car and drove to the empty parking lot of Adam's security company. I curled up in my back seat and cried some more.

Mean while at Adam's

"Hey has any one heard from Phee?"

"No not since she left. Why?"

"She never showed up at the game."

"What do you mean she never showed up? Why didn't you call us and tell us?"

"I didn't think anything of it. I thought she just stayed home with you until I got here and her car was gone."

"Did you try calling her?"

"No"

"I will try calling her."

I heard my phone ringing in the front seat so I reached up and got it. It was Ben so I didn't answer it. I didn't want him to know.

" She didn't answer. We have to go look for her."

"Ben calm down. Maybe she just could find us and she didn't answer because her phone is dead."

"No it didn't go straight to voice mail. It rang, she just didn't answer it."

"OK were would she go?"

"Well there is the mall, the library, and she likes to walk around walmart."

"Well I will call walmart and see if she is there, Ben you call the library, and Jess you call the mall."

"She's not at walmart."

"She didn't answer the page at the mall either."

"The librarian said she hasn't seen her either."

"Well now what?"

"I don't know Jesse and I will drive around and see if we can find her. Sam and Ben you stay here just in case she shows up or calls."

Jesse, Gabrielle and Adam jumped in their cars and drove around checking the places they thought I might have went. I was starting to feel like I was going to pass out. I knew I had to call someone because they would never think to look in the parking lot of the security company. I dialed Jesse's number.

"About time you call. Ben is freaking out."

"Jesse help me."

"Phee what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Parking lot security."

That is all I could get out before I passed out.

"Phee what are you talking about? Phee? Phee answer me!"

Jesse hung up the phone and called her dad.

"Did you find her?"

"No she called me. I think somethings wrong."

"Why what did she say?"

"She said Jesse help me and when I asked her where she was, she said parking lot security. I asked her what she was talking about but she didn't answer me."

"That could mean anything."

"I think I might have just figured it out. Let me check it out and I'll let you know."

"OK hurry."

"What do you think she meant?"

"I think she's in the parking lot of my dad's security company."

They turned onto the road of Adam's company.

"Is that her car?"

"Yeah" Jesse dialed her dad's number

"Found her. I will bring her to the house."

"OK I will meet you there."

She hung up and got out of the car. She walked up to the window of the car and knocked. I opened my eyes and fumbled to unlock the door.

"Phee who did this too you."

"Mark and Jason."

"I'm calling your dad"

"NO you can't. Ben might be with him. If Ben finds out he won't want me anymore."

"Why would you getting beat up make Ben not want you anymore."

"B-b-because they rapped me Jesse. He isn't going to want me anymore."

"Phee I have to call someone . You are hurt really bad."

"Please just don't call my dad."

" I will call my dad then. Gab can you take her car back to the house? "

"Yeah I will follow you."

"Come on lets get her in my car."

They got me into Jesse's car and she speed off toward her dad's. She dialed his number and put it on speaker phone.

"Dad."

"How is she?"

"She is in bad shape. She was beaten and rapped."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the house with Phee. I will be there in a couple of minutes."

"OK I just pulled in the driveway. I will get everyone ready. How is she doing?"

"She is passed out. I think she is in a lot of pain. Don't tell Ben she was raped. She doesn't want him to know."

"OK but he will find out."

"I know but she thinks that he won't want her anymore. I'm almost there."

I heard voices and the car door open.

"Phee it's dad can you hear me?"

"Daddy I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault baby."

"Where is Ben?"

"I'm right here. I've got you."

"Phee Phee answer me."

"Get her in the house and down to the safe room."

I felt someone carrying me and I held on for dear life. I felt them put me on the bed but I didn't let go.

"Phee you have to let go so your dad can take a look at you."

"Don't leave please don't leave."

"I won't."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what happens I'm staying right here."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Sam can I talk to you out here?"

"Yeah I will be right back."

I could faintly hear them so I knew Ben could too.

"What is it Adam?"

"They rapped her."

"They what?"

I heard Ben growl and he let go of my hand. I heard him walk out of the room and slam the door. I started to cry.

"Ben she didn't want you to know."

"Why not."

"She thinks you won't want her anymore."

"Nothing could make me want her any less. I love her."

"I'm not the one you should be telling Ben. You should be in there reassuring her."

I watched him walk back in with tears in his eyes. He walked up to me and knelt next to the bed.

"Phee there is nothing that you could do that would make me want you any less. I love you so much and nothing is ever going to change that. What those monsters did was not your fault."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"We are going to have to take you to the hospital honey. They have to do a rape kit so these monsters will go to jail."

"You can't take me to the hospital please Dad. What if I freak out or something and hurt someone."

"You won't. What makes you think you would?"

"He said he put silver in my wound."

"What wound?"

"The one in my stomach."

"What are you taking about? Let me see. Lift up your shirt"

I did what he told me to.

"Those son of a bitches stabbed you then put silver in your wound? How did they even know that silver would effect you?"

"One of them went to Montana with his parents and sick brother to ask grandpa to change him. But he wouldn't do it til he was eighteen He died before that. He said he remembers seeing me there. He knew that I was Bran's granddaughter. He kept asking me what made me so special that they turned me before I was eighteen. I told him I was born this way but he didn't believe so he would hit me to try and get me to talk. That's why he stabbed me too. He said that he was going to make me wish that they had let me die too. He said that he hoped the silver would kill me."

" How did they know that you were the Marroks granddaughter?"

"Probably by my last name."

"So these were guys you go to school with?"

"Yes"


	6. Chapter 6

My dad got the silver out of the wound and stitched me up then him, Ben and Adam loaded me into Adams SUV and took me to the hospital. They did a rape kit and called the cops in to get my statement.

"I have to call grandpa before the cops get here. I have to get his permission to out you to the public. And under the circumstances I don't think we have a choice. This will be viewed as a hate crime."

"I know but he is going to feel like this is his fault because he turned them away."

My dad grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

"Da"

"No this is Leah, let me get him."

"Hey Sam what's going on."

"It's Phee. She was beaten and raped and the people knew what she was. They stabbed her and put silver in the wound."

"How in the hell did they know what she was."

"Apparently you turned away his sick brother because he wasn't eighteen and he died before he could get turned. They kept asking her what made her so special. Every time she would say that she wasn't turned that she was born this way they would hit her and call her a liar. I need your permission to out her. If we don't the people that did it will. They will say that she is a werewolf and could have killed them if she didn't want it. They also mention her being your granddaughter. I think they realized you both have the same last name."

"I don't like it but I guess we have no choice. How is she doing?"

"I'm OK grandpa. I promise. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

When the cops got there I told them the story exactly like I had told it to Dad and Ben.

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"Yes."

"Could you give us names? I promise they will not hurt you again."

"Mark Stockwell and Jason Patton."

"OK if we have anymore questions we will be in touch."

When they left Ben smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"You did great."

"I did. I was so nervous that I thought I was going to puke."

"You couldn't even tell."

"What is going to happen now that I'm out to the public?"

"Some people will be stupid but for the most part you will be fine."

" What about you Dad. What will the hospital do when they find out that your daughter is a werewolf?"

"There is nothing much they can do honey. Just because you are one doesn't mean I am. You are adopted remember."

"Yeah I guess. I just don't want to cause any problems for you."

"You won't don't worry."

"Can we go home now please?"

"Yeah we can go home now."

"At least I won't have to go to school looking like a punching bag."

"Nope but you do need to eat when you get home and then change so you can heal."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yeah I will. I told you I'm not going anywhere and I meant it."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

When I got home, I ate and change into a wolf. I fell asleep curled up next to Ben. I woke up and Ben was still sleeping. I changed back to human,took a long hot shower and went downstairs. Ben was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Hey I was hoping to be done before you got done. How do you feel?"

"Better than I did last night. I still feel dirty though. No matter how hard or long I scrub."

"That is normal trust me. It does get better. Specially when you have people that love you to support you."

"Thanks Mercy."

"I'm here if you ever need anyone someone to talk to."

"I know."

"Sit down and eat."

I sat down and ate breakfast. When I was done I went and took another shower. I came out to the detectives from the hospital waiting for me in the living room.

"We just want you to know that they are in jail. We matched the DNA we found in you to them."

"Well I'm glad to know that they are off the street."

"We will need you to come down to the station and talk to the DA about testifying at the arrangement and trial."

"OK will this afternoon be OK?"

"That's fine we will tell her."

"OK I will see you then."

Adam wanted to go with me to the police station just in case they wanted to know something that I couldn't tell them. He thought it would be a good idea since he was one of the first wolves out to the public.

"Just take a deep breathe and relax."

"OK"

"Everything will be fine."

"Hi I'm Daffany Swarnson Assistant DA."

"Hi Phoenix Cornick and this is my alpha Adam Hauptman."

"Yes I have heard of you."

"Yes I thought so. I have been out to the public for some time now."

"We have to talk about your testimony at the arrangement Lets go in here and talk. Mr. Hauptman you can join us if you would like."

She lead us into the interrogation room. We sat down at the table.

"OK. Now they will want to know every detail that you can remember about that night. Everything that was said and done."

"Do I have to name names?"

"No you will not have to at the arrangement You may have to at trial though. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No it shouldn't be. I will let you know if there is a problem."

We went over my testimony a couple of times then she let us go. When we got in the car I looked at Adam.

"This is bad."

"It's not as bad as you think it is."

"How is it not that bad? Because of this my grandpa is going to have to come out to the public not to mention some of things that humans aren't supposed to know."

"It will be OK Bran will do what he has to do to make sure that they go to jail. If that means outing himself and some of the inner workings then he will do it. And knowing Bran he will do it with a smile on his face."

"Yeah but if I would have fought back from the beginning then none of this would have happened."

"No but then there would've created a whole another mess."

"I suppose."

"Don't beat yourself up. You did just what you were taught to do."

When we got home I curled up on the couch with Ben and fell asleep. I woke up screaming and Ben was right there to calm me down.

"Were you dreaming about the attack?"

"Yeah it's OK though. I was dreaming that I fought back."

"I see. Those weren't screams of fear. They were screams of rage."

"You could say that."

He kissed my forehead and held me in his arms for a while. I smiled up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing I just feel so safe a secure in your arms. I wish I never had to move."

"Me too baby me too."

"When is the arrangement?"

" Tomorrow. I'm so nervous."

"You just tell them what happened and you will be fine."

"Then after the arrangement we have to go over what is going to happen at the trail. I'm going to have to give them Bran's name and that is going to out him to the public plus I'm going to have to explain how I was born the way I am."

"It will be fine."


	7. Chapter 7

At the arrangement I told them what happened. They were both charged with rape and second degree assault. After the trail the DA wanted to go over what would happen at the trail and she also wanted us to explain some things to her. Bran came with us.

"This is my grandpa, Bran Cornick."

"Hello Mr. Cornick."

"OK you will have to give more in depth testimony at trail. They are going to bring into account that you are a werewolf and why you didn't fight back. So you will have to explain how you were born one. Also they are probably going to ask how the defendants knew this if you weren't out to the public. So we are going to go over it today because I don't quite understand some of this myself."

"OK what would you like to start with?"

"How about how she is a werewolf without being turned."

Bran explained everything she didn't understand.

"I'm going to have to call you as a witness Mr. Cornick. I'm sorry if this causes any problems for you but I see no way around it."

"That is fine. I would do anything for my granddaughter."

"Well that is good to hear. The trail is in a month so I will contact you in a few weeks to go over this stuff again."

We left the office and headed home.

"I'm sorry Grandpa."

"For what? This wasn't your fault."

"I know but you are going to be outed because of me."

"This would have happened eventually. I'm just sorry that it had to be you."

"How long are you staying."

"A few days. I have to get back before the full moon hunt. We have some newbies going on this hunt."

"I see. That should be fun."

Bran took us all out for dinner that night. I went to bed as soon as we got home because I had school in the morning. When I woke up I took a shower and had breakfast. Ben wished me luck as I headed out the door behind Jesse.

"Everything is going to be OK Phee. Just stay calm."

"I will try."

I walked into the school with my head held high after all I didn't do anything wrong. Everyone stopped a stared as I walked by. I looked at Jesse.

"They are all staring at me."

"It's OK just keep walking."

"Hey Phee."

"Yes."

"I just wanted to say I was sorry. I heard what happened and that you didn't deserve it werewolf or not. Which by the way is pretty cool."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah I do sorry."

"Figures."

I gave him a small smile and walked away. I got to my locker and started laughing. Just as I was about to go to class, I got called to the office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes sit down. It has come to our attention that you are a werewolf and we feel that it would be best if you stopped going to school here."

"So let me get this straight. You are kicking me out of school for the way I was born?"

"No not exactly. We are kicking you out for being a werewolf."

"Which is the way I was born. This is such bullshit."

"We just feel it isn't safe."

"For me or the other students? Yeah that's what I thought. You know you have never had a problem with me. I'm a straight A student. I'm calling my father."

I got out my cell and dialed my dad's number.

"Phee what's wrong?"

"They are trying to kick me out of school for being a werewolf."

"They can't do that. That is discrimination Your grandpa, I and our lawyer will be there soon. Don't leave."

"I didn't plan on it."

I hung up the phone and looked at the superintendent and principal and smiled.

"My father, grandfather and our lawyer will be here shortly."

"I don't think a lawyer will be necessary."

"I do."

We didn't have to wait long for them to show up.

"Hello I'm Phee's father Sam. This is her grandfather Bran and our lawyer Mr. Johnson."

"Now let me see if I have the facts straight. You found out that Ms. Cornick is a werewolf so you are kicking her out of school. Is that correct?"

"It's not that simple."

"Oh I do believe it is sir."

"I have the other students safety to think about."

"I am not a threat and you know it. You can't hold the way I was born against me any more than you can hold it against someone born with downs syndrome."

"Some one with downs syndrome isn't dangerous. Can you honestly tell me you aren't dangerous?"

"I was raped and beaten and I didn't fight back so yes I can honestly say that I am not dangerous. I have never hurt anyone in my life."

"We can't take that chance. We have no choice."

"Unless you want to be sued for discrimination I think you do. If you kick her out of this school I will sue this school district for discrimination and pain and suffering on behalf of Ms. Cornick. I don't think you want that."

"How about we do it this way? How about we let the student body decide whether I stay or go? They are the ones I'm around all day."

"That sounds fair to me. What about you?"

" I suppose we can do it that way. I will have the teachers take a vote in each class and have the secretary tally it up."

While they were doing that I waited in the office with my dad, grandpa and the lawyer. It took almost an hour to count the results. They recounted them twice to make sure they were right.

"Well here are the results. It was 70 to 30 in favor of you staying. I guess the other students don't seem to be afraid of you."

"Well then I will just head to class then.


	8. Chapter 8

I got home that day and told Ben what had happened. He said that it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

"Yeah I also got asked if I have a boyfriend."

"What? By who? I will rip them apart."

"Oh shut up Ben. It's no big deal. It was just some boy that thought if he had a werewolf for a girlfriend people would be too afraid to pick on him anymore. It was kind of sweet."

"I would not call it sweet."

"Are you jealous Ben?"

"Damn right I am. You are mine."

"Well no shit sherlock. What gave you the first clue?"

"That is it you little smart ass."

He picked me up and threw me on the couch and started tickling me. I laughed until I thought I was going to pee my pants. That's when I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He stopped and put his arms around me.

"I love you. Only you for the rest of my life. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course I can. I love you Phee."

"Will you two get a room?"

"We are in a room Jesse."

"Well how about getting one were no one can walk in and see that."

"We aren't doing anything. We have all our clothes on."

"Yeah only because of an order from my dad."

"No that's not the only reason. That doesn't even cross my mind."

Jesse looked at Ben and so did I. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I have to go."

"Ben wait."

I tried to stop him but he was gone. I came back in with tears in my eyes

"Fuck. I just royally fucked up."

"No you didn't Phee. Everything is going to be fine."

"Jesse you saw the hurt in his eyes and I don't know how to fix it."

"He understands Phee."

"DOES HE REALLY JESSE! I BASICALLY JUST TOLD HIM I LOVE YOU BUT THE THOUGHT OF HAVING SEX WITH YOU MAKES MY SICK."

"Does the thought make you sick?"

"No it doesn't make me sick. It's just. I don't know they took something from me that I can never get back. They took the one part of me that I could give to someone else. You know."

"You mean you were a virgin?"

"Yes I was. I'm not any more."

"Have you talked to Ben about any of this?"

"No and I'm pretty sure that he's not going to want to talk about it now."

"Try me."

"Ben."

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere. That no matter what I would be here. Plus Jesse called me."

"I'm going to go. Anywhere but here."

"So you heard?"

"Every word. Believe me I understand."

"How could you understand?"

"Phee not a lot of people know this about me but I was abused as a child. My mother would sell me to the highest bidder for a night. I know what it's like to feel helpless. In fact only Adam and Mercy know."

"Yeah that is the worst feeling in the world. I thought since I was a werewolf I would never feel like that. And when I said that the thought had never crossed my mind, I didn't mean it like it sounded. It's just since the rape I feel like why bother the one thing I wanted to give you they took."

"Phee I don't care about that."

"Really because I do want you. Believe me I do."

"I know you do. I can smell it."

"Fuck you Ben!"

"We can't you aren't eighteen. See I knew I could get you to smile."

"And that is one of the things I love about you."


	9. Chapter 9

It was a couple of days before the trail and I was jumpy and easily agitated Dad kept me out of school because I was having trouble controlling my wolf. It was more my decision then my dads. I didn't want to hurt anyone not meaning too.

"Everything will be fine."

"I know I'm just dreading having to tell the story again. Every time I tell it I relive it."

"I know but I will be right there in the court room."

"I really don't like for people to see me cry either."

"After what you went through no one would blame you for crying or think you are weak."

I just shook my head and buried my head in his chest. He just stroked my hair and held me until I fell asleep. I woke up to him snoring beside me. I stretched and yawned.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good how about you? Sir snores a lot."

"I do not snore."

"Yeah and I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes you do."

"I know I do."

We walked into the kitchen to my dad, my grandpa and Adam. I ran to my grandpa and gave him a hug.

"What time did you get here?"

"A couple of hours ago."

" I thought you weren't coming til tomorrow."

"I decided to come early. I hear you have been having control problems."

"Yeah just nerves though."

"I can imagine you are a little nervous."

"A little? More like a lot."

"You will be fine. You are strong."

I spent the day doing homework so I could send it back with Jesse the next day. Ben stayed with me even though he was bored out of his mind. He flipped through the channels on TV.

"Any thing good on?"

"Not really. Just watching a show about wolves."

"Really wolves?"

"Yes wolves. I think it is cool the way their packs work kind of like ours."

"They have alphas, and they mate for life. The females stay in the pack while most of the males when they reach maturity ."

" Bald Eagles and peguins mate for life too."

"You know you are a smart ass."

"Yes I do and that's why you love me so much. You hungry?"

"Yeah I could eat. What did you have in mind?"

"How about we go to the Long horn Steakhouse."

"That sounds great. I love that place."

Ben and I went out to eat and then we went back home. I had court the next day so I took a shower. I could hear my dad, my grandpa and Ben talking about me.

"How is she doing?"

"She is doing good."

"You going to be at the trail tomorrow?"

"Not even Adam could keep me away."

"Do you think she will do ok up on the stand?"

"I think she will do just fine and if not I have her back. I think knowing you are there will help a lot. Just stay were she can see you from the stand."

"You know it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs."

"We weren't really talking about you in a bad way. I was just wondering how you are doing."

"I know what you were talking about. I could hear you."

"Then it was really behind your back then now was it?"

"You know what I meant Grandpa."

"Yes. I'm sorry but I got you to smile."

"OK I will give you that one. Now I'm going to go to bed. Love you guys."

"Love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

They started off the trail by calling my grandpa to the stand. He sat there with his usual goofy grin

"Could you state your name for the record?"

"Bran Cornick."

"Now Mr. Cornick I am to understand that you are a werewolf, Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you are for all intents and purposes the leader of all North American werewolves."

"Yes I am. You could say I'm the alpha to the alphas."

"You are the one that makes decisions that affect all the packs in this country. Correct?"

"Yes"

"Are you the one that decided that you have to be 18 to become a werewolf?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Becoming a werewolf isn't easy. Half of them don't survive the change. I don't feel that a person is able to understand the consquence of this choice until they are an adult. Kind of like the way you can't buy cigarettes until 18 and alcohol until 21."

"Then how is it that Ms. Cornick is a werewolf at 17?"

"She was born one."

"And how did this happen?"

"Her mother was a medicine woman and a werewolf and her father was a werewolf. Her mother knew how to put off the change. But doing that left her weak and she ultimately died giving birth. Her father went crazy and started attacking humans thinking he was protecting her."

"What happened to her father?"

"I had to have him taken out."

"Now by taken out you mean killed don't you?"

"Yes we like the fa, take care of our own problems. Humans just aren't equipted to deal with a crazied werewolf."

"I see and why didn't you just kill Ms. Cornick when you found her?"

"We thought she was human. We didn't know she was a werewolf until the first full moon after finding her."

"I see. Do you remember meeting the defendants?"

"I have only met one of them and it was only breifly."

"And under what circumstances did you meet the defendant?"

"His family came to Montana, were I live to ask me to change their sick son."

"And why did you turn them down?"

"I didn't feel that he fully understood what being a werewolf meant?"

"And why was that?"

"He was only 16 at the time and all they knew about werewolves is that the change might save him. I told them to do some research and come back when he was 18."

"Did they come back?"

"No. I thought that they had just changed their minds."

"And when did you find out that he had died?"

"Not until his brother attacked my granddaughter."

"No futher questions your honor."

"Your witness."

"Now Mr. Cornick. You stated that they came to Montana, Is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Did the defendant see Ms. Cornick on that trip?"

"I believe so yes."

"Was there any way he could have known she was a werewolf then."

"No"

"So how did he find out what she was?"

"I don't know."

"No futher questions."

"You may step down."

"Call your next witness."

"The state calls Dr. Stephanie House."

"Please state your name."

"Dr. Stephanie House."

"You Saw Ms. Cornick in the ER the night of the attack?"

"Yes I did."

"And what were her injuries?"

"She had several bruises on her face and a stab wound on her abdomen. She had also been raped."

"Upon examination were there any signs that she was any thing other than human?"

"No"

"Thank you."

"Your witness."

"Have you ever knowingly treated a werewolf?"

"No"

"So is it safe to say that you have no way of knowing if there are any physical differences between humans and werewolves?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Thank you."

"You may step down."

"The state calls Phoenix Cornick."

"State your name."

"Phoenix Cornick."

"Ms. Cornick had you ever meet the defendants before the night in question?"

"I had seen them in school. That's about it."

"Had you ever talked?"

"They would tease me and call me a freak."

"Objection. What does this have to do with anything?"

"It shows that the defendants bullied her before the attack."

"Overruled."

"Now what happened on the night in question?"

"I was walking across the school parking lot headed toward the football field when Mark and Jason walked up to me. Jason said 'Hey look it's freak girl' I told them to leave me alone, then Mark said 'No I don't think we can do that you see I know what you are.' I asked them what it was they thought I was and Mark said 'You are one of those werewolves.' I told them that I wasn't and that whoever told them that was lying. Then Mark told me about going up to Montana with his family a few years ago and seeing me there. I asked him why he went up there and he told me that his parents had been told that going through the change would save his sick brother and that Bran told them that he wouldn't do it until he was 18 but he died before that. That's when I told them that I was born this way and that I wasn't 's when he slugged me in the face. I fell on the ground and he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me behind the building were no one could see. He told me that I was lying and asked my what made me so special. He said 'Is it because you are that Bran guys granddaughter?' I told them that I'm not special and I told them again that I was born this way. That's when Jason stabbed me saying maybe this will make her talk. I screamed and he hit me again. Mark said 'Now lets try this again. What makes you so much better than my brother? Why did they let him die but not you?' I told them again that I was born this way. Then he said 'I'm going to make you wish they had let you die.' Mark started taking my pants off and I struggled saying no please don't. He just told me' shut up bitch and he hit me several more times in the face. Jason held me down while Mark raped me and then Mark held me down for Jason. After they were done they jabbed something in the stab wound on my stomach. Mark then grabbed me by the face and said ' I hope the silver I put in the wound kills you. You lying fucking bitch."

"What did you do after that?"

"I laid there shaking and crying for a while then I got in my care and drove to my alpha's security company and parked in the empty parking lot.

"Did you call anyone for help?"

"Yes I knew I was going to pass out so I called my alpha's daughter. She found me and drove me back to her dad's house."

"Did you tell her what they had done?"

"Yes when she said she was going to call my dad."

"Why didn't you want her to call your dad?"

"I knew that my boyfriend was with him and I didn't want him to know that I was raped."

"And why didn't you want him to know?"

"I thought that he wouldn't want me anymore."

"You didn't think he would want you anymore."

"Yes."

"Who stitched you up?"

"My father Sam Cornick. He took out the silver and stitched me up."

"And why didn't you just go to the hospital for that?"

"Werewolves are allergic to silver and I didn't want to lose control and hurt anyone."

"What does silver do to you?"

"It makes me very sick. It also blocks my ability to heal and if left in the wound can kill me."

"Do you think that they were trying to kill you?"

"Objection. She can't speculate on my clients intentions."

"Sustained."

"Withdraw the question."

"Have you ever hurt anyone?"

"No"

"Thank you"

"Your witness."

"Ms. Cornick why didn't you fight back?"

"I couldn't."

"You are a werewolf are you trying to tell me that you couldn't have fought them off."

"I could have"

"Then why didn't you. You wanted it didn't you MS. Cornick"

" No I didn't. I didn't want to hurt them"

"Why not?"

"Because I would have lost control of my wolf and either killed them or turned them."

"Why would that be so bad? If you killed them then they could never hurt anyone else."

I looked at Grandpa and he nodded.

"Because if a werewolf attacks a human then that is an automatic death sentence."

"So what you are saying is you didn't want to pay for what they did?"

"No matter what I pay everyday. I get to relive it every time I close my eyes. I have to live everyday knowing that they took the one thing that I had to give someone else. I live knowing that one of them gave me a child that I will never get to hold, will never get to watch grow up or hear say mommy. So you tell me what's worse that or dying."

"What do you mean a child? I thought that female werewolves couldn't get pregnant."

"We can we just lose them when we change. The change is too stressful on the baby."

"I would like to reexamine"

"Go ahead."

"How do you know it wasn't your boyfriends?"

"We have not had sex yet."

"And why not?"

"Alpha's orders."

"What do you mean alpha's orders?"

"My alpha ordered me not to have sex with my boyfriend until I was 18."

"And you can't go against alpha's orders?"

"No I can't."

"How then do you know that one of the defendants was the father and not someone elses."

"I was a virgin and I have not willing had sex with anyone."

"Nothing futher."

"You may step down."

I walked back to my seat with my head down and sat down.

"The state rests your honor."

"We will resess until tomorrow morning 9 Am."

I stood up and looked around for Ben, but the only people I seen were my father and grandfather.

"Were is Ben?"

"I don't know he just got up and left"

"Great he hates me. I knew this would happen. I have to find him."

I walked out of the courthouse and got in my car. I dialed his number but he didn't answer. So I went to his house and his truck was there. I knocked on the door but he didn't answer.

"Ben I know you're in there. Let me in."

He opened the door and I squeezed past him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It just didn't seem that important."

"NOT THAT BLOODY IMPORTANT. YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH SOMEONE ELSE'S BABY AND IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I DON'T KNOW PHEE. I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW YOU EXPECT THIS TO WORK IF YOU DON'T TRUST ME."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I don't know what I'm saying. I need time to think."

"Please don't do this. I need you Ben."

"I don't know if I can be with someone that doesn't trust me."

He opened the door a clear dismissle. I didn't even look at him as I walked out the door. I got in the car and sat there for a minute. I pulled out of his driveway crying so hard I could barely see. I was still crying when I got to Adam's house. I went in and ran to one of the spare rooms and locked the door. My dad came and tried to talk to me but I didn't answer him. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wished I had never said anything. I feel asleep crying. I woke up to my dad knocking on the door.

"Phee it's 8 Oclock you need to get up we have to be in court in an hour."

"I'm up."

"Well get dressed."

"OK I'll be right out."

"Here eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

We all rode in one car. I sat in the back and stared out the window. It took me a minute to realize that my dad was talking to me.

"Hey earth to Phee."

"Yeah what Dad."

"I said is Ben going to meet us there?"

"I don't know."

I wiped a tear off my cheek.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing Dad I'm fine."

We got to the court room and I went and sat by the DA.

"Today will be easier then yesterday."

"No it won't."

She didn't hear me though because I said it as the judge came in.

"Defense call you first witness.

" Defense calls Mark Stockwell."

"State your name."

"Mark Stockwell."

"Do you know Ms. Cornick?"

"Yes."

"How do you know her?"

"I go to school with her."

"Is that the only place you know her from."

"No I met her the first time in Montana."

"How did you know that she was a werewolf?"

"I didn't at first."

"When did you figure it out?"

" When she moved here. I noticed her last name was the same as the man we went to see in Montana. I also noticed that her eyes would turn green when she was mad and I read that werewolves eyes change color when the wolf is in control."

"Did you intend to hurt her the night in question?"

"Objection leading."

"Sustained rephrase."

"What did you intend to do the night in question."

"I just wanted to talk to her."

"How did things get out of hand?"

"She lied to me and I just lost it. I thought she thought I was stupid or something so I hit her."

"Did she at any point say no?"

"Not that I heard."

"Did you intend to hurt her."

"No I just lost my temper."

"Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"No"

"Thank you."

"Your witness."

"So you say you just wanted to talk to her. Is that correct."

"Yes"

"If you just wanted to talk then why were you carrying silver with you?"

"I don't know."

"You mean to tell me that you always carry a silver bullet casing with you."

"No"

"Then you meant to hurt her all along didn't you?"

"No."

"I think you and Jason planned this. I think you were trying to kill her."

"I just wanted that bitch to suffer just like my brother did."

"Nothing futher your honor."

"The defense would like a 15 minute recess your honor."

"Fine we will have a short 15 minute recess."

We walked out of the court room into the hall way.

"What is going on?"

"We got them. He just confessed."

"So what happens now?"

"Well if I were the defense attorney I would rest. There is nothing he can do now. I have to go back in there the judge wants to see us in her chambers."

"I'm going to grab a snack out of the machine. Phee you want anything."

"Nope"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Dad."

I stood by the window and zoned out. Someone touched my shoulder. I hoped it was Ben but when I looked over I saw my dad.

"They want us back in there."

I quickly blinked the tears away.

"OK"

When we walked back in I noticed that the jury wasn't in there.

"My clients would like to change their plee."

"Would the defendants please rise. How would you like to pleed."

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Well I will review the case. I will let you know when I have reached a decision on sentencing."

"You should go home and get some rest. I will call you when I hear something."

"OK. Do I need to be here for sentencing?"

" No I will call you and let you know."

"Thank you for everything."

"No thanks necessary it's my job to put people like them away."

When we got home I went straight back to the bedroom and locked the door. My dad came and asked me if I wanted anything to eat and I told him no. At 2 O'clock the lawyer called my cell and told me that they each got 12 years in prison. I went out to the kitchen.

"The lawyer just called. They both got 12 years."

"Well I think we should go celebrate."

"That's OK you guys go."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just don't feel like celebrating."

"Ok you want us to bring you back anything?"

"No"

I stayed in the bedroom for the next couple of days and cried. I didn't even let Jesse in. I woke up one morning to my dad talking to someone and it took me a minute to realize who it was.

"She won't come out of that room."

"What do you want me to say Sam? She's the one that didn't trust me "

"I don't know. For the Christ sake I can't even get her to eat anything. I don't know what to do. Is it because it was another man's?"

"I don't even care about that Sam. It's the fact that she didn't even trust me enough to tell me that it happened at all."

That's when I came out of the room and into the kitchen.

"WOULD IT HELP YOUR GOD DAMN EGO TO KNOW THAT I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE. NOT EVEN JESSE. DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?"

"No it doesn't. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"IT'S NOT THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU. IT'S JUST I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE TRUE. IT KILLED ME THAT I WAS EVEN PREGNANT WITH ANYONES CHILD BUT YOURS. HELL I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE I WANTED KIDS TIL IT HAPPENED. HOW DO YOU TELL THE PERSON YOU LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT KIDS YOU CAN NEVER HAVE. I WAS AFRAID. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?"

"I don't ever want you be afraid to tell me anything."

"I know and it's stupid but I thought if I told you that I wanted kids you would run away screaming or something."

"I would never run away from you screaming. In fact kids don't sound half bad if you were their mother."

"So are we OK?"

"Of course we are. I wouldn't have even come if I didn't want to work things out. Like I told you. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you."

" I love you too."

He put his arms around me and kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11

I went to school on Monday. When I walked in the door two girls started in on me.

"Slut"

"FYI. Being raped doesn't make you a slut. Sleeping with anything does."

"Oh that's funny. At least I didn't send to innocent people to prison."

"I didn't either and if you don't believe me you can get on the internet and read the court transcripts. They are a matter of public record. Now if you don't mind class is about to start."

"What a bitch."

Just as I was about to way something to her the teacher walked in. After class he asked to see me.

" I heard what those girls said to you."

"Yeah I wish I could just get high school over with."

"There maybe a way you can."

"What are you talking about?"

"I teach a class at the local college 3 nights a week. It is for older people but I think it would help you. I looked at your file and you have enough credits to graduate the only problem is you need 4 years of high school math and English If you help me I will help you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well I'm interested in becoming a werewolf and I want to know as much as I can before I make my final decision. I figured who better to help me learn then a werewolf."

"I think I can do that but I would have to talk to my father first and I will tell you right now there will be somethings I can't tell you."

"I understand that."

When I went home, I talked to Ben and my dad.

" My English teacher says there is a way for me to graduate early,"

"How is that?"

"He teaches a math and English class at the college 3 nights a week. It would give me the needed 4 years. I asked him what he wanted and he said that he is thinking about the change and wants me to tell him everything I can about werewolves. Do you think I should do it?"

"What is the sudden interest in graduating early? I thought you were OK with graduating on time."

"I was until everything happened. Now I'm having a problem with these 2 girls. They keep calling me a slut and saying that I put 2 innocent people in prison, I'm just tired of it."

"I think it sounds like a good idea."

"Really?"

" Yes I do. I trust you. I think those girls are just trying to make you lose it and the faster you get out of there the better."

"Thanks Ben. I love you."

" Love you too."

"If that's what makes you happy then I say go for it."

"OK I will let him know tomorrow."

I went back to school the next day and told him that I would do it. We started that night with my first class. Then after class I spent an hour explaining the change to him.

" OK next time I will explain what I can about the pack."

"Sounds good."

I went home and cuddle in bed with Ben. I fell asleep talking to him about class. The next 3 months went by fast. The class was easy for me. On the last night of class I decided to show Mr. Bane what a werewolf looked like. He was speechless. After I changed back he told me that he had decided to attempt the change during the summer. Before I left he handed me my certificate so I could give it to the superintendent on Monday. When I got home I showed it to Ben.

"I got it. As of Monday I will be a high school graduate."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep I worked my ass off and got 2 years worth of math and English done in 3 months."

"Well I'm proud of you."

"Thanks"

"So what did your teacher decide?"

"He is going to do it this summer."

"Cool"


	12. Chapter 12

Jesse and I went to the mall to find me a sexy little black dress. It took us 3 stores and 4 hours but we found it. When we got home I did my hair.

"What time is it?"

"6:15"

"Shit I better get dressed."

I got the dress on and was looking in the mirror.

"Do you think this dress will make him sit up and beg?"

"Definitely."

"It's not over kill. Is it?"

"I think it is perfect, but it's a really good thing your dad isn't here. He would never let you leave the house."

"Oh hi Mercy. I know right,"

"I have the perfect coat to wear over it."

"Really?"

"Yep my black knee length leather coat."

"You would let me borrow it."

"Yep"

"Thanks it's perfect."

"It's 6:30 you better go. Have fun and don't do anything I would."

"Very funny Mercy."

By the time I got to Ben's I was so nervous I thought I was going to throw up. I knocked on the door.

"Come in"

I opened the door and walked in. I took off my coat.

"Hello"

"I'm in the kitchen."

I walked in and he had is back to the door. I cleared my throat and he turned around.

"Wow"

"Is that all you can say?"

"You look sexy."

"Thank you."

"I am one lucky man."

"Yes you are."

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Well then let's eat."

He pulled my chair out and slid it in when I sat down. He made steak, baked potatoes, and salad. After we were done eating he stood up and walked over to me with something in his hand.

"Phoenix I know that I'm not always the best person at expressing myself, but I love you. I know that you have been through a lot. I know it won't always be easy but I want to try because I want you. I want all of you, for ever, you and me, every day. Will you marry me?"

"Oh My God! Of course I will."

He stood up and put the ring on my finger. I stood up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me. I broke the kiss and looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look so dam..."

"Fuckable?"

"Yeah"

"That was the idea."

"God I really hate alpha orders. It sucks because I can't do what I really want to "

"What alpha orders?"

"You know what alpha order."

"Like I said what alpha order."

"What are you talking about?"

"I could tell you but it would be funnier to show you."

I didn't give him time to say anything I just kissed him as I slid my hands to the bottom of his shirt and started to lift it over his head. After I got it off he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to walk toward the bedroom as he kissed down my neck. When we got to the bedroom he climbed on the bed and laid me down. He laid on top of me with most of his weight on his arms. He kissed me again before moving back down my neck. I whispered in his ear.

"Make love to me."

That's is all it took and he untied my dress and slid it off grabbing my underwear as he went. I unbuttoned his pants and underwear and slid them off with my toes. He looked at me and smiled.

"You are so beautiful"  
" And all yours."

He kissed me as he slid himself into me. He started out slow until I started to moan. He took that as a sign to speed up. All of a sudden I flipped him over so I was on top without missing a beat. I laughed and I smiled. I bent over and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I sat back up and ran my nails down his chest and he growled and flipped back over. He speed up and started pushing a harder. We finished at the same time and he laid down beside me.

"Of all things to happen tonight. I did not think that was going to be that. How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get Adam to lift the order?"

"I told him that I graduated high school and was getting ready to start college. And that I thought I was I had more than proven that I am able to make this decision."

"You are good."

"So are you."

"That's not what I was taking about. When it comes to that you are amazing."

"You are mind blowing. I never thought it could feel like that."

"Kind of like I never thought that loving someone could be this amazing?"

"Yeah."

Ben and I got married a year after that and two years after that we had our first child. A little girl

named Sophie. We used invetro to implant embryos that were genetically mine and Ben's into a surrogate Jesse was our surrogate. In fact we are about to have child number two thanks to Jesse. A little boy we are going to name Jake. All in all I'm glad I was born what I am a werewolf.


End file.
